numantian_bulwarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Knights of Fulgora
Homeworld & Recruitment The Draconyx Indigenous to Fulgora, these predatory creatures live within the caves of the many mountain ranges on the planet. They are solitary and nocturnal creatures and usually stay within their forest hunting grounds. However, every now and then a Draconyx will attack the human villages. At times like this the King will summon knights in order to slay the troublesome Draconyx. At times of war the Draconyx are used as great war beasts to be unleashed upon the enemy troops. However. this tactic, although effective usually prove to be quite costly to both sides, since the creatures are not easily controlled. It is not unheard of for the Astartes of the Knights of Fulgora to utilize these creatures in combat either, with much better results. Hastilude At the time of recruitment the Hastilude is held on the planet of Fulgora. A series of martial games to serve as a means to evaluate the potential recruits. The martial games include: * Fechtschulen - A one-on-one duel with a sword, the preferred melee weapon of the chapter. * Mêlée - Involves a group of fighters simulating cavalry combat. * Tupinaire '''- A mock battle which comprised teams of large numbers ranging over large tracts of land in. * '''Joust - The joust is fought between two individuals on horseback, armed with lances, in a small, defined ground. * Wrestling Doctrines and Codex Adherence The Knights of Fulgora is one of the few chapters that worship the Emperor as a god and follow the Imperial Creed. "The Emperor of mankind, blessed be his name. Has charged us, The Knights of Fulgora, with the cleansing of His imperium. The eradication of the Alien, the Heretic and the Psyker. They can not be allowed to taint His empire any further. We shall perservere in the name of his holiness on Terra!" '- '''''Artarion Helyas, High Chaplain Abhor the psyker Their proximity to the warp makes the space marine chapters of the Numantian sector harbor a deep distrust and resentment for those tainted by it's powers. They will never make use of Librarians for this very reason. However they do make use of both Astropaths and Navigators, their ability to commune directly with the Emperor makes them especially revered. Chapter Organization The Inner sanctum functions as''' the advisory council for the Grand master (Chapter master) and consists of the following: * '''Artarion Helyas, High Chaplain (Master of Sanctity) * Alberich Pyreus, Master Ironmonger (Master of the Forge) * Favian Mohr, Master Hospitaller (Master of the Apothecarion) * Ogerius Tunir, Senechal (Master of the Fleet) The Outer Temple consists of the most experienced and decorated warriors of the chapter: * Virgil Anfroi, Arc Knight (Emperor's Champion) * Amdur Iaoth, Grand Confanonier (Chapter Banner Bearer) * Reynard Arioch, Grand Paladin (1st Sergeant of the Sword Brethren) * Temple Guardians (Dreadnoughts) * Guardians (Terminators) Troop Types * Paladins - Sword Brethren/Veteran Marines * Temple Knights - Initiates/Tactical Marines * Interceptors - Assault Marines * Purifiers - Devastator Marines * Knights - Bikes Squads * Disciples - Neophytes/Scouts